club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin of the Week
Penguin of the Week (commonly abbreviated to PotW) is an event that occurs on the What's New Blog on a weekly basis. A penguin gets chosen every Monday (previously Sunday) by Stu. This penguin can be chosen for several reasons: * Kind and Friendly Personality - A penguin who is always caring in the community, helping others and making sure that everyone is safe. * Stylish Personality - A penguin who is fashionable and has unique taste when it comes to clothes or designing igloos. * Media Personality - A penguin who is popular on Youtube for their Skits, Walkthroughs or Guides about Club Penguin Rewritten. * Creative Personality - A penguin who actively submits Club Penguin Rewritten fan art on social media. There are many ways to become Penguin of the Week. Be sure to play well for a chance to get this prestigious position! Winners Trivia *Each winner gets 1,000 coins and a Green Viking Helmet. **Starting from January 15, 2018, Penguins of the Week also get a postcard, besides getting the Green Viking Helmet and 1,000 coins. *Zeus used to do Penguin of the Week up until #50. Rainbert then did Penguin of the Week from #51 onward to #55. Stu now does Penguin of the Week from #56 onward. **On May 15, 2017, July 2, 2017, September 11, 2017, December 4, 2017 and January 1, 2018, Stu did Penguin of the Week instead of Zeus due to the latter being busy. **On June 25, 2018, July 2, 2018, July 30, 2018 and August 13, 2018, Lataus did Penguin of the Week because Stu was busy. *Gunslinger is the only Penguin of the Week to have the color around their name be purple. This was because Stu was on a holiday. *Stu made the Penguin of the Week art up until #37. HunterCPPS then made the art from #38 to #49. Rainbert then made the art from #51 to #55. Stu now makes the art again from #56 onwards. **HunterCPPS also made the art for #33 and #35. **Stu also made art for #46. **Jaybird made the art for #50. *Penguin of the Week was paused from March 26, 2017 to April 12, 2017, due to the blog being down and from March 4, 2018 to April 30, 2018 due to Club Penguin Rewritten shutting down. **However, because of delays, the next Penguin of the Week wasn't selected until April 24th, 2017 **Before April 24, 2017 it was held on Sunday. It then switched to Monday, but then went back to Sunday starting May 20, 2018. It then switched back to Monday from June 4, 2018 onwards. *There was going to be a Joker of the Week for the April Fools' Party 2017 but it was scrapped due to the blog being down. *The first three Penguin of the Weeks became moderators, as well as #7, #8, #12, #17, #20, #24, #25 #27, #28 and #32. *Babycrier and Lovebacon56 are the only penguins to win Penguin of the Week on both Club Penguin and Club Penguin Rewritten. *Staff and ex-staff members cannot get Penguin of the Week. *During Operation: Blackout, Penguin of the Week was replaced with Ruler of the Island. *It was originally going to be Igloo of the Week, but it was scrapped.https://imgur.com/a/YxXvP *Penguin of the Weeks 46-50 were posted on Club Penguin Rewritten's official discord server instead of the blog due to the What's New Blog being down. They were then posted on the blog by Hagrid and Rainbert after the blog was brought back. *Penguin of the Week #50 was the first and only Penguin of the Week to be given to more than one person. Gallery potw.PNG|POTW 1 Potw2.png|POTW 2 POTW3.png|POTW 3 POTW4.png|POTW 4 POTW5.png|POTW 5 POTW6.jpg|POTW 6 POTW7.png|POTW 7 POTW8.PNG|POTW 8 POTW9.PNG|POTW 9 CPR-POTW-1.png|POTW 10 CPR-POTW-11.png|POTW 11 POTW12.png|POTW 12 Stu was here.png|POTW 13 POTW14.png|POTW 14 Stu is amazing.png|POTW 15 Hey how are you doing on this fine evening question mark.png|POTW 16 POTW 17.png|POTW 17 QmVsdylpT0e0LVDfkgYalQ.png|POTW 18 tweets.PNG|POTW 19 POTW 20.PNG|POTW 20 25-B3G1UShuPsYaHH8PEEw.png|POTW 21 POTW 22.png|POTW 22 POTW22.png|POTW 23 Switchloverlel.png|POTW 24 POTW25.png|POTW 25 Sn2ckerspup.png|POTW 26 A1tered.PNG|POTW 27 Cami.PNG|POTW 28 Seanie.PNG|POTW 29 Mosta28.PNG|POTW 30 POTW 31.png|POTW 31 POTW 32.png|POTW 32 BK.PNG|POTW 33 Lissy.PNG|POTW 34 POTW 35.png|POTW 35 CartoonCass.PNG|POTW 36 Congarulations on thy green pointy helmet.png|POTW 37 happy1 POTW38.PNG|POTW 38 Savab.PNG|POTW 39 Nymphae POTW.PNG|POTW 40 Beuty&Beast.PNG|POTW 41 Perapin POTW.png|POTW 42 Nina.PNG|POTW 43 Scottyy POTW.png|POTW 44 Halopona.PNG|POTW 45 POTW 46.png|POTW 46 HeyItsPingu_POTW.png|POTW 47 Mypalsharky POTW.png|POTW 48 Potw49.png|POTW 49 The community.png|POTW 50 StinkyDabber.png|POTW 51 POTW 52.PNG|POTW 52 POTW53.PNG|POTW 53 Wedle5.png|POTW 54 sahnibelpotw.png|POTW 55 Blossomx.png|POTW 56 Bread_Lover6_POTW.png|POTW 57 Screenshot at Jun 18 13-06-29.png|POTW 58 Rockyplayscp.png|POTW 59 POTW 60.png|POTW 60 Lunax.png|POTW 61 pappy.png|POTW 62 mickey8947.png|POTW 63 POTW 64.png|POTW 64 POTW 65.png|POTW 65 POTW 66.png|POTW 66 pokemon.png|POTW 67 POTW 68.png|POTW 68 JOTW.png|Joker of the Week Ruler Of The Island #1 - Herbert.PNG|Ruler of the Island References Category:Miscellaneous